Together
by Barney wait for it Stinson
Summary: After the final battle, Percy and Annabeth are together but miles apart. What will he do about that? R&R


Annabeth shot up from her sleeping position, face dripping with sweat. Her breathing was short and rapid and if her heart pounded harder she was shore it would catapult out of her chest. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she ran downstairs to her living room and picked up the phone.

As a demigod she knew this was risky, but she had to hear his voice. She had to know he was okay.

"Annabeth? Is everything okay? Oh gods were you attacked? I'm on my way what-"

"No Percy stop," she interjected, "I'm not hurt I-I-I I had another nightmare. It was about you at Goode and on your first day another Cyclopes was at your school. And I know Tyson's good but but this one killed you and- Oh Percy! I want to be strong and I know you think I am but... I can't live without you. You're the love of my life Seaweed Brain."

Her breath faltered as she heard the words come out of her mouth. She knew he knew that she was in love with him, but they had never actually said "it."

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief as she heard him whisper, "Wisegirl there is no one in this world or any other from the beginning to the end of time that I love more than you."

"Don't let Sally hear that."

"She knows. I once heard her talking with Paul about "shipping" us whatever that means."

Annabeth stifled a short giggle, but was soon reminded of her dream causing the steady stream of tears to drizzle down her face.

"Hey stop. It won't be that long until summer. And then... Well we can do more of that stuff we started doing a after Gaea was defeated that made you say, 'Percy, PERCY! Oh gods! Harder!"

"I have half a mind to hang this phone

up and break up with your sorry ass."

"There's my girl," he said, but she could feel the worry in his voice. He must feel it too, Annabeth thought, his heart must be shattered as well.

"I can't live without you Perce. I can't. We only left camp three days ago... And until I started talking to you I've literally spent every second of every minute of every day either crying or sleeping."

"That settles it then. Bye, sweetie." Before she could collect her thoughts and communicate her confusion the line died. Percy had hung up on her.

That son of a-

Annabeth's thought was cut short by rustling in her backyard. She composed herself, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and began to creep to the shed she had identified the sound with.

Then a figure emerged from the shadow, with tan skin and fully cloaked in black clothing. Close behind the person whom she knew was Nico came... Oh gods it can't be.

"Hey, love!" He said in the sexiest way possible while still making her heart melt from his adorableness.

Then a scowl formed on her face. How dare he put her through this emotional torment. She looked at him menacingly and began charging.

"Perseus Jackson. In all my years miserably having you in my life I have never-"

Instead of listening to another one of her rants Percy quickly approached and wrapped his arms around her, melding their two bodied into one as he mashed his lips onto hers.

His lips tasted like salt water making shivers run down Annabeth's spine as she remembered their first magical kiss. Well the first one that wasn't done in a fit of panic.

By this time she had wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling them even closer if possible. Her hands went up and down his strong arms as his kept her suspended in a magical bliss.

After about five minutes of passion she could hear Nico awkwardly saying, "Um... Ok... I should be leaving... Bye guys..."

A couple minutes after he had disappeared, Annabeth unlatched herself from Percy and floated back down to Earth. With her arms still wrapped around his neck she looked deeply into his sea green eyes and said, "Percy, my love, what THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He rolled his eyes and pecked her on the lips before saying, "It was killing me too to be without you. My heart feels... Broken almost. That's why I've been planning with my parents and your parents to come be with you. So we can... You know... All the time."

She scowled again, "That was very romantic until the end."

Then her face dropped, "Wait Percy is that the only reason you got together with me? Because you know I'm in love with you, you decided to take advantage of me? Am I not your first? If you did it with Rachel I swear to Zues I'll-"

He put his hand over her mouth, proceeding her nipping his hand with a smug expression on her face.

Percy's jaw fell as if to scream, but then saw his girlfriend's eyes. She may have a tough exterior but she was still looking for an answer to her question.

"Annabeth, you know that's not the reason. You are the smartest, bravest, wisest, and most wonderful girl I've ever met. The other stuff is just a bonus."

She fell into his arms and they stayed that way for many moments until Percy saw Annabeth's parents looking at them fondly through the window.

His face turned cherry red and was about to say something to his girlfriend when she said, "Percy. Are my parents watching us?"

"Yep."

"Do you think they saw us making out."

"Pretty sure."

"Do you think well still be allowed to sleep in the same bed?"

"Never were, sweetie."


End file.
